


双倍乐趣

by AprilComedy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Crossover, Drama, Gen, Harry Potter - Freeform, Humor, Magic, Transformers - Freeform, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 16:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12324660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilComedy/pseuds/AprilComedy
Summary: 当巫师遭遇变形金刚





	双倍乐趣

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Double the Fun](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/329022) by Kenya Starfligh. 



> 原文地址: https://m.fanfiction.net/s/3772154/1/Double-the-Fun
> 
> 授权: http://allhailoptimusprime.lofter.com/post/1d0c87a0_112f4793

作者声明:  
说好的只写“四人成群”这一篇的，诅咒你！情节兔子！(plot bunny:一种术语，用来形容灵感像繁殖的兔子越来越多，写个没完停不下来的现象。)  
这是第二篇，上一篇作品“四人成群”的后续:聚焦在两对著名的双生兄弟身上——一对来自哈利波特，另一对来自变形金刚。我不拥有这些宇宙（他们属于J.K.罗琳和孩之宝），所以请不要起诉我。  
文中提到的大部分韦斯莱魔法把戏坊的产品（至少是它们的原始版本）来自《哈利波特》系列书籍或维基百科，有些（如Barnyard Bullseyes）是我自己的原创。对封锁的描写来自彼得·S·毕格的小说《最后的独角兽》。嘿，他真的很会用线条讲故事……  
故事紧接着《哈利波特与凤凰社》中弗雷德与乔治从霍格沃茨肆业这个事情节展开，是独立事件，与前作联系不大，所以没读过“四人成群”不会影响这次体验。

 

汽车人基地  
圣西拉里火山；俄勒冈州；美国

这是所有TF们的共识:进入千斤顶的实验室是要冒一定风险的。哦，千斤顶确实是一个天才发明家，他的发明为汽车人的事业做出了不可磨灭的贡献。但他的杰作都有一个恶趣味:在完全错误的时间或地点融化、爆炸、或其他这样那样的毛病。TF们已经学会了在听见那恐怖的邀请“嘿，到我的实验室来，我有些东西要给你看”时立刻扭头就走(或拔腿狂奔)。即使是救护车，千斤顶的密友之一，机器恐龙的创造者，被他们视为父母般存在的TF，也学会了在工程师的地盘上小芯谨慎。  
所以，当他正介绍他的新发明，一个红头发的人类突然一闪就出现在装置旁边时，TF们一点都不惊讶。毕竟，千斤顶总能带来惊喜不是吗？  
爵士开始热烈地鼓掌，“干的漂亮，老千！现在，不是只有虎子们才有环路桥了！”  
千斤顶头盔两侧的鳍状物困惑地闪烁着， “它是便携式能量收集器，不是传送器。”  
那个人类向四周看了一眼，似乎并不在意他被巨型机器人包围的事实。“你们的基地不赖嘛，虽然橙色有点多，但你们的装潢真对我的味儿。”  
擎天柱一边挑起他的金属眉骨(TF有这结构？)一边研究着那个人类。明亮的红色头发，略微消瘦，全身被宽松的黑色长袍遮住，一只手抓着旅行包，另一个拿着一个似乎是扫帚的东西……不是他熟悉的任何一个人类。虽然他的服饰和这个星球上隐居的巫师非常类似，但他才刚在两年前的夏天认识了两个……  
“弗雷德！” 横炮惊呼，他弹出座位，开心地咧嘴笑了起来。 “好久不见，过得怎么样？”  
“非常好，谢了。”弗雷德回答,并礼貌的鞠了一躬。  
“横炮，你认识这个人类？”  
“哦，是的！”横炮热烈地回答，“这位是弗雷德·韦斯莱！阳光仔和我已经和他通信有段时间了！还记得他吗，警车？”  
“我怎么可能会忘？”警车的语气相当正式。回想起当时的种种，他的cpu一阵抽痛。  
“他和他兄弟两年前在和飞虎队的战斗中帮了我们。”横炮继续介绍。 “记得吗，那几个虎子们把伦敦搅的天翻地覆的时候？弗雷德瞄准了封锁，狠狠地揍了他。还有乔治，他可是好好收拾了打击一顿……”横炮的声音渐轻，他皱起眉头看着年轻的巫师， “乔治在哪？”  
弗雷德看了看四周，好像期待着他的兄弟能以和他一样戏剧的方式出现，然后无奈的耸了耸肩。 “我猜他现在应该在某个地方，但现在不是说这个的时候。你和我讲过的那位伟大领袖现在在哪？”  
“这儿哪。”横炮拍了拍领袖的肩膀。  
弗雷德吹了声口哨，“真是个大家伙。”他朝着领袖深深鞠了一躬，好像这位领袖就是某种荣耀的具现体。“很高兴认识你，擎天柱先生。”  
“叫我Prime就好。”擎天柱点了点头，“不知道一个年轻的小巫师来汽车人基地有何贵干？”他真的得好好感谢爵士的“所有汽车人高层都有了解巫师的法术及基本术语的必要”的建议。  
“你在开玩笑吗？”弗雷德惊呼，“我正要解释呢！你瞧，Prime,我们兄弟俩……那个……好吧，我们惹了一点小麻烦，某种程度上来说。”  
“你们惹着谁了？还是你们的妈妈终于忍不住要兑现把你们抽筋剥皮的诺言了？”  
“我妈才不会扒了我们的皮呢，她只会把我们的脑袋拧下来当鬼飞球踢。好吧，开个玩笑。”弗雷德看起来完全不担心。“事实上，我弟和我……好吧，用你们的话来说就是，我们提前毕业了。”  
“你们肆业了？”领袖成功地发掘了字里行间中隐藏的信息，“我想这不是一个明智的选择……”  
“如果你看到魔法部对霍格沃茨做了什么，你也会撒腿就跑的！”弗雷德坚持他的观点，“乌姆里奇就是一头丑陋的母牛，德拉科和他的走狗比以往任何时候都要肆无忌惮，费尔奇一度为他们掌权而高兴，没有比这更坏的了……”  
爵士向横炮做了一个询问的表情，而他回以一个“我听不懂他在说什么”的耸肩。  
“……所以，乔治正在找一个可以避风头的地方，直到魔法部放弃了搜寻，我们才可以回我们的商店去。”弗雷德解释说。  
“你们的笑话商店开张了？”横炮笑了，“生意怎么样？”  
弗雷德回答说：“一团糟，但正如我所说，乔治有一个藏身之处，我也必须找一个——我们得分开一段时间，直到他们停止搜捕，我们都认为这是个好主意。”他摆出了一个无辜的恳求的表情。 “求你了，Prime，我可以在这里待上一段时间吗？我会乖乖的，而且服从命令，我已经无家可归了，拜托？”(不用说，老好人Prime一定会答应的-_-||)  
我不觉得你能保持安静、行为良好和服从命令，”警车断言，“根据以往的记录，我只能祈祷最后一个'服从命令'是真的。” (可见警车菊苣受到的戕害是非常之深了)  
因为要强忍着不笑出来，爵士用手死命捂着嘴巴，全身抖得像筛糠一样。  
“Prime,他可以留下咩？”横炮努力的向他的指挥官展示他的狗狗眼，“他可以呆在我和阳光仔的舱室。”  
领袖仔细考虑着。弗雷德的请求比他描述的更为复杂，汽车人与魔法部的关系从一开始就很紧张，塞伯坦人很难接受他们的科学家都无法解释的东西，包括魔法;而巫师，不信任任何科学技术，特别是来自外星的科技。因为某些因素，领袖和福吉部长（感谢阿不思·邓布利多的大力协助，这可气坏了福吉）设法达成了一个脆弱的联盟，但他知道，魔法部和汽车人断绝关系也不需要太多的理由。比如窝藏弗雷德·韦斯莱这样的逃犯，这会是一个很好的借口。  
但另一方面来说，如果他不给这位年轻人提供某种形式的庇护，那么他的良芯会在一段时间内饱受煎熬，更别提双胞胎的不满了。他见识过了，高兴的的兰博双子就是灾难的源头。此外，只是一个年轻的霍格沃茨肆业生在躲避魔法部而已，又不是躲一群食死徒，能带来多大麻烦？  
他的目光从弗雷德焦急的脸上转移到了横炮恳求的表情，然后投向笑裂了的爵士，困惑的千斤顶和愤怒的警车。“爵士，联络斯派克和卡莉，请他们为客人收拾出一个空房间，”他干脆的下达着指令。 “横炮，带他去红色警报那儿进行安全检查，并让他尽快为我们的小客人普及方舟的规定，然后带他参观一下基地。警车，告诉所有单位，注意是否有魔法部官员接近方舟。”  
“他真的要呆在这啦？”  
“我想是的，爵士”  
横炮兴高采烈的欢呼起来，捞起小巫师就飞快地滑出了实验室。“简直棒呆了，伙计！等一下，我得去告诉阳光仔一声，等会儿我们就可以尽情狂欢……”  
警车深深地叹了口气，门翼沮丧地耸拉着。“您确定这是个好主意？”  
“嗷！拜托！老条子，他只是个幼生体！他能整出啥呢？”  
这时，千斤顶的能量收集器开始嘶嘶作响，提醒每一个在场的机，他们已经忽视它太长时间，并要求得到足够的重视。三名高层明智地撤出了实验室，留下可怜的工程师一个TF手忙脚乱的收拾着残局。

TBC


End file.
